


Night Alone

by TrissMacGyverJohnson



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrissMacGyverJohnson/pseuds/TrissMacGyverJohnson
Summary: You and Mac live together from a couple of months. Work always got him so busy and you feel like he's not paying enough attention to you.





	1. Chapter 1

Limply lengthening your arm along the opposite side of the bed, you find inches and inches of sheets giving you the good morning. Or, maybe, you should say the good night, since it’s still dark out of your window.

You get up and cross the hallway, accessing the room in front of yours. As soon as you turn down the handle and come in, you are blinded by a bright yellow light, coming from a lamp on top of a desk.

”What have we said about working late at night?” you lean down to hug your boyfriend, whispering in his ear.

“It’s 2 am, go back to sleep” he caresses your arms, slightly turning his head to look at you, as he was the one worrying about your lack of sleep. That’s so typical of Mac.

“We’ve already talked about this, you’ve been working too hard and need to get some rest. There are bags under your eyes.” You sit on top of the table with all his spread out documents, not caring about hindering him from going on with his work, but aiming to that, indeed. “We should go out more often: you’ve been so busy lately, it’s like we never have fun anymore. Our friends noticed, too.”

While talking, you slowly let slip your bare feet over his knees, along his thighs, waiting for him to make a move.

“For how much I enjoy what you’re trying to do, I’m really busy, and what you’re doing is distracting” he half-smiles you, but not the loving or playful kind of smile you wished for.

“I thought you liked spending time with me, I mean, you asked me to move together! Have you changed your mind?”

Mac rubs his face with his hands, showing all his tiredness, not only physical but also emotional. He stays silent for what it seems like the longest minute of your life, then he answers: “I’m sorry Y/N, I know that I’m not giving you the attention you deserve lately. The research of my father is becoming ever more exhausting and the more I get close, the more I feel like something always misses. But asking you to come live with me is the best decision I’ve ever made and I will never regret it.”

He gently pulls you towards him, making you sit on his lap: from the way he holds you close to him and kisses you, you know he isn’t lying. His warm hands give you chills in all your body, like it was the first time he has ever touched you, making you wish this could lead to something more than another night alone.

“Can we go to bed, now?” You demand him, undoing the first buttons of his shirt.

“What about you wait me there while I put away this stuff?” This suggestion leaves you confused, but too afraid to ruin the atmosphere you have finally set up, you just nod and do as he asked you.

While you are waiting for him in your bed, a myriad of thoughts run through your head. The most importunate and painful of all, is the one telling you that maybe your relationship with Mac is not as important to him as it is for you.

* * *

When Mac wakes up and walks in the kitchen, he finds you already dressed up, without any apparent reason.

“Have I missed a call from work?” He lays his hands on your hips, getting you closer for a kiss.

You move your face, avoiding it. Looking at the confused expression on his face, few inches far from yours, you say: “Mac, we need to talk”

“Is it because of last night, isn’t it? When I came to bed you were sleeping so well and I didn’t want to wake you up…"

“It’s because we missed a chance to be together. Again.”

“We got time, now. What about we get back to bed and eat breakfast there?” He rubs his nose against your cheek, in the way you always find so tender, and places a kiss between your jaw and neck.

Mac never fails to make you feel special, when you are together. The problem is that time is always so little, and not because of missions, as you would have expected.

Even if his closeness makes it hard, you go on with your speech. “Mac, I have the feeling that you only have time for me when you got nothing better to do, sometimes…”

He presses his lips together and slowly breathes in and out, as he does when he’s nervous or doesn’t know from where to start to solve a problem. You can bet that he would rather defuse a bomb right now, than facing this conversation with you. “After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you? I feel like what I do is never enough for you…”

“I’m sorry if thirty minutes before going to work is not enough for me.” You leave your cup on the table and walk towards your bedroom.

Mac follows you and takes your wrist, obliging you to turn and takes a pause from what you’re doing: “You know that’s way more than what you said, at least that's what it means for me…”

“You are always busy, and I feel like I’m just a weight for you in this moment. This situation gets me so confused about us, I would like to come back to my house, at least for awhile…”


	2. Chapter 2

You lay down the big carton box you were holding between your hands, and insert the key in the door lock. With only one turn, you hear the click, meaning that the door is open. You look at Riley, that was helping to take back your things from Mac’s house, and say: “This is really weird, I am sure to have closed the door this morning”

Before your friend could give you an answer, you look inside of your apartment and find it in a state of chaos.

“Someone has been here” Riley says shocked, as she was reading your mind.

You walk in, followed by her, and start to put back in place the furniture and ornaments that have been overturned, the clothes and personal stuff that have been pulled out from your drawers and wardrobe.

“Apparently nothing has been stolen but this doesn’t make me feel more comfortable.” You affirm, at end of your inspection.

After years of work on the field, you know that nobody breaks in someone’s else house without a good reason. Maybe they were looking for something valuable and didn’t find anything, even your television is vintage, after all. Or someone was just trying to scare you out: with your job, it wouldn’t be the first time you receive menaces of revenge. If this is the case, whoever did this, sure succeeded in his attempt to frighten you.

“I think that you should call Mac and tell him what happened” Riley suggests, noticing your disquietude.

“He already has a lot of thoughts about his father. I can handle this by myself.”

But you know that Riley is way more determined than this, so you’re not surprised when she replies: “I have no doubts about it, but I think he would like to know if his girlfriend got any kind of problems.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Earth calls Y/N” Matty’s voice distracts you from your stream of thoughts. You lift your eyes from the sketches you’ve drawn on your piece of paper, during the long debriefing session, and nod to your boss.

Walking out the war room, Riley asks you: “Any news about who broke in your apartment? Have you told you-know-who about it?” She slightly waves her head in Mac’s direction.

“No, we haven’t talked a lot lately and it wouldn’t feel right to call him just because I need his help”

“So, do you admit it?”

“What?”

“That you need his help.” She affirms satisfied, as she just made you confess your worst secret. “That’s why you have been so distracted during the last weeks?”

“One of the reasons, not the only one. I don’t feel comfortable in my house after what happened. I am barely able to sleep at night.”

You look at Mac, talking with Jack and Matty in the room, and think how much you miss doing everything with him. Despite of all your problems, you’ve always felt safe knowing you were sleeping under the same roof. You feel so stupid having left the most beautiful place on Earth.

“You know there’s a solution to that, just talk with him” your friend says, before leaving you alone in the hallways of the Phoenix. You feel like a teenager waiting for his boyfriend to pick her up out of school.

“What do yo do still here?” His voice makes you turn to look at him. You can feel by his tone that it’s not everything alright yet, but at least you are talking to each other, now. That’s a little step ahead.

“I was waiting for you. Can we talk?” You answer, playing with your fingers nervously.

He nods to Jack to go ahead without him, then waits for you to say something.

“Mac, could you take me back home? I mean, if you don’t have any other plans for tonight…”

He’s surprised by your request, but you’re sure he didn’t get this is your clumsy way to say that you miss him. 

"Something happened to your car?”

You shake your head: “No, it’s not about my car. Someone broke in my apartment a couple of weeks ago, and I…”

He doesn’t make you finish your sentence: “What? Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

“You have already a lot of stuff to deal with, and I was afraid that you would have overreacted”

“Of course, I would have overreacted.” He lifts your chin: “Do you know what they wanted? Or, any clue about who could have been?”

“No, I just found my door unlocked and my house in disorder, but nothing missing. Maybe it was just a gang, my neighborhood is not well populated…”

“I know, this was one of the reason I’ve asked you to come stay with me, remember?” He slightly smiles at you, for the first time in days. Then, he takes your hand and says: “C’mon, I take you home now.”

* * *

“I’ve walked around the block twice and I didn’t see any suspicious guy around. I think you’re going to have sweet dreams, tonight.”Mac gives the last look behind the curtains of your window, to check that everything was quiet around your house.

“Thank you, I feel so stupid having asked you to do this. ”

“Nothing that can make you feel better is stupid.” He gives you one of his soft, reassuring smiles.

You would like to ask him to stay with you tonight, but you've been distant for a while and you don't know at which point is your relationship. Trying not to make it too awkward, you lay your arms around his neck, with the proposition of discovering it: “That’s not the only thing that would make me feel better.”

“What do you want me to do? Do you need a massage, a cup of tea, a hot bath?”

You can’t help but smile hearing that he would like to do all these things for you. Then pretending to think about what making him do, you go sit on the couch and say: “I would like to watch a movie together, like we used to do during our first dates. Do you remember?”

Mac puts one dvd in the recorder, and sits next to you. In the darkness of your living room, he looks at your face, only lighted by the tv screen: “I can’t believe I got the first date, let alone a whole year”

“I knew that I was making the right choice.” you whisper, during the opening titles.

“And are you still sure, now? I mean, after the fight we had, and your decision to go back to your apartment...”

“Of course, I am. It’s just that I’ve missed these kind of moments in the last period”

“It’s not going to happen again, Y/N. I’ve put on sale my dad’s watch. I’ve decided to take a break from my research …”

You widen your eyes: “What does it mean? You’ve spent so much time in this, do you want to give up now?”

“I don’t even know if he stopped one second from what he’s doing to look out for me. While there’s a person right here, that really cares for me and seeks for my attention, and I don’t want to spend my time doing anything else than being with her” 

“Mac, this is not what I wanted…”

“I know, but I don’t care, I don’t want you to think that you’re anything else than my top priority.”

Before you could reply, he starts kissing you. Neither the movie would have distracted him from you that night.


End file.
